Forum:Some typos I found.
I found some typos on Pokémon Omicron: *The guy who tells you about team Olympus in Fianga City describes them as being "lead by 4 figures '''who's' battling skills are incredible''". If I'm not wrong, it should be "...'whose''' battling skills..." *When you talk to the little girl in the Ponyta house, you get ''"It's a battle robot so intelligent, it can '''apprantly' think for itself!" instead of "...it can apparently think for itself!" Also, the font changes to black on the last conversation line. *When you return to Superior City Pokémon Lab, he says "''See, the Time Caller allows '''it's' user to splice the fabric of time..." instead of "...allows its user...". In the same talk. Arceus is both mentioned as a he and as an it. * I also think I spotted several "''l'ets''" instead of "let's" whilst battling the bridge trainers, as well as before a Triple Triad game. * When you trade a Sandshrew for a Surskit in Agassiz Town, the trader says about Surskit that "its' awfully mean''" instead of "it's awfully mean". * During the police mission on Pallet Town, Team Rocket Grunts often start with "Pallet Town belongs to Team Rocket!Get out!", instead of "...belong to Team'' Rocket! Get'' out!". There is also another typo when you defeat them, but I can't recall which one now. * The Trade Master talks also have some typos. When he offers the Darumaka trade, he says: "It's a Fire-Type whos evolution can change form!" instead of "...a Fire-Type whose...". Also, when you finish the Pikachu trade, it says "Obtained Pikachu" with no full stop. * I found three whilst battling the Swimmers on Route 311. One of them, after being defeated, says "What a hassel!" instead of "What a hassle!". Another one says after being defeated "I just need to keep training, thats all!" instead of "...that's all!" and another one greets you with "Oh! Its Denko!", instead of "Oh! It's Denko!". Also, while not a typo per se, I think someone should be done for the players using a female character and the dialogue of Swimmer Joshua, who says "Another trainer who thinks he can get through to Ladoga Town". * A Ladoga Town NPC says "Who's ''life are they going to put at stake this time?" instead of "''Whose life..." The Persian lady says "I think thats pretty cool." instead of "I think that's...". * The daughter of the Ancient Tomes collector says that "he'' cant'' do chores", instead of "...can't do.." * Hiker Terry says that "...my team is pretty optomized..." when it should be "...pretty optimized..." Same goes with his defeat line. * Cool Trainer Seto says "Jokes on them!" instead of "Joke's on them!". * In Treader Town, the little girl whose father's a chef says about Pokémon thar "Its just the coolest thing!" instead of "It's just the coolest thing!" Speaking of Pokémon, I have seen the likes of "Pokemon" in Missingno's description, Treader Town's Game Corner... * Before the Gym Battle with Avery, he says "Well, lets get on it then!" instead of "Well, let's..." Also, they guy on the door explains that Avery "is known for strategic use of status aliments", instead of "status ailments". * When Graham talks to the player after defeating the Commander in the Team Base, he says that "there are different thing you can find here" instead of "there are different things..." * During the second Ranger Club mission, after defeating one of the Grunts, he complains about "losing battles against kid" instead of "against a ''kid". This happens both after being defeated and talking to him after the battle. Also, when you reach the boss in that mission, you get a line, "not to sound ''cliche". If I'm not wrong, it's "cliché". * During the third Ranger Club mission, after beating the boss, I got "Pathetic.''Completely and utterly pathetic" instead of "''Pathetic. Completely..." * After beating Engineer Geoffrey in Mt. Press, he says "What type is your favourite !'" instead of "What type is your favourite?" * After beating Lady Jess in Mt, Press, she says "'''''Black!That colour looks..." instead of "Black! That '''''colour..." * When Victini is caught, Zeus says that it "brings victory to it's'' owner" when it should be "its' owner". After the talk is over, the one which follows is has that "Zoroark's'' have an interesting ability". It should be "Zoroarks have an interesting ability". * Gambler Jordie complains about the hooligans "and their fancy Pokeballs" instead of "Poké Balls". The scientist at Blackfist City who gives you a special Ball has the same typo. An NPC on the first floor of the Department Store spells it as "PokeBalls". * The little daughter of that Team Oympus character at Blackfist says that "Daddy joined Team Olympusa while ago", instead of "a '''''while ago". * After beating Psychic Thon in Demetri's gym, he says "I concede my defeat", instead of "I concede my defeat.'" I don't know if this will ever be taken into account, but perhaps it'll be read by someone who can contact with the game makers. --AzureKesil (talk) 23:44, June 27, 2014 (UTC)